Most vehicles used for transportation of people are equipped with a horn. While these horns can range from a bulb horn which makes noise when squeezed to a computerized system configured to play a noise, horns are generally configured to make a “honk” sound when used. This sudden “honk” sound can be effective to draw the attention of pedestrians and drivers of other vehicles, and can therefore be used to alert pedestrians and drivers of dangers and other situations requiring the driver or pedestrian's attention. Under certain circumstances, however, such as traffic congestion, the horn can be used as an indicator of frustration, rather than as a means to instruct others to be alert. When several drivers use their horns at essentially the same time, the ambient noise can become clamorous. Rather than causing people to be alert, the resulting horn symphony is merely a source of noise pollution.